La snitch que mató a Santa
by Prc95
Summary: Se acerca la navidad, y Severus le cuenta un cuento a Lily.


No tener que pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en su casa era, para Severus Snape, lo mejor que le podía suceder.

Sin embargo, Lily no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Se dedicaba a mirarlo con preocupación, compadeciéndose del chico. Para ella, la Navidad era un época que debía pasarse en familia, rodeado de gente y calor humano.

- Puedes venirte a mi casa, seguro que a mis padres no les importa.

- No, Lily, de verdad -Severus compusó una triste sonrisa y desvió sus ojos negros hacia el ejemplar de pociones que sostenía entre la piernas.

La niña ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que toda su roja melena se le fuese hacia un lado, y suspiró con pesar.

- Pero, Sev, ¿y tu madre? Se pondrá muy triste si nos vas a casa...

- A mi madre le dará exactamente igual, te lo aseguro.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y siguió insistiendo. A sus once años era un niña bastante cabezota, siempre dispuesta a cumplir todo lo que se proponía.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los regalos, eh? -inquirió mientras ponía los brazos en jarra, adoptando así una postura muy similar a la que su hermana mayor ponía cuando se enfadaba con ella.

- Lily, a mi nunca me han regalado nada en Navidad... -le dijo Severus lentamente, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

La pequeña miró con asombro a su joven amigo. Estaba allí sentado, acurrucado en un rincón del pasillo menos transitado del colegio, con las piernas encogidas y el lacio cabello negro cayéndole sin gracia a ambos lados de la cara. La túnica, varias tallas más grande de lo que le correspondía y desteñida a causa del paso de los años, era de segunda mano. Lily sabía la impresión de rechazo y asco que Severus producía en los otros chicos de su curso. A ella sin embargo, le daba pena. Era un buen chico, tenia un gran corazón aunque le costara mucho demostrarlo. Con ella era atento y servicial, siempre dispuesto a complacerla. Era inteligente, mucho más que esos estúpidos de Potter y Black, que se creían los dueños y señores de Hogwarts.

- ¿Nunca, nunca, nunca has tenido regalos por Navidad, Sev? -preguntó Lily en su susurro, como si aquello fuese algo horrible.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no!

- Pero, ¿entonces nunca has creído en Santa?

Severus alzó la cabeza y la miró con sus fríos ojos negros. Soltó una carcajada grave y burlona.

- ¿Sabes que me decía mi madre cuando me despertaba el día de Navidad y no tenía regalos? Me decía que Santa... -ahogó otra carcajada -había muerto.

- ¿¡Cómo!? -Lily lo miró aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban a Severus muy abiertos. -¿Cómo puede decir eso una madre?

El niño se encogió de hombro.

- Me dijó que había muerto hacía muchos años y que eran los padres los que dejaban los regalos a los niños. Luego me contaba la historia de la snitch que mató a Santa.

- ¿La snitch que mató a Santa? -repitió Lily, incrédula.

- Ajá -Severus asintió con la cabeza. -En el fondo era entretenida... ¿quiéres que te la cuente, Lily?

La chica afirmó moviendo la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Severus intentó disimular una sonrisa cuando notó el cuerpo cálido de Lily a su lado. Cerró el libro con un golpe sordo y lo puso debajo de sus piernas. La miró, tomó aire, y empezó su relato.

_Benny Backer era también un niño mago, pero él nunca fue a Hogwarts. Su padre, que era squibb, decía que el colegio era sólo una pérdida de tiempo, así que Benny se dedicaba ayudarlo en la zapatería de la familia._

_En casa de Benny estaba totalmente prohibido hablar de magia, porque era algo que a su padre irritaba mucho. Cómo su madre era muggle y su hermano también, a ellos aquella prohibición les daba igual. A Benny, por supuesto, no._

_Pero por suerte, Benny tenía a su abuelo Simon, el padre de su padre, que si era mago. Era un hombre muy mayor, calvo y un poco ciego que quería mucho a su nieto pequeño._

_El cumpleaños de Benny era pocos días antes de Navidad, así que sólo recibía regalos una vez. Sin embargo, el día que cumplió once años, su abuelo le hizo un regalo muy especial: le dio su vieja escoba. Se suponía que aquel año Benny entraría en Hogwarts, pero como su padre ya había escrito al colegio diciendo que rechazaban la plaza, el abuelo de Benny quiso de todos modos que ese fuese un cumpleaños especial para él._

_ Benny escondía muy bien la escoba para que su padre no la descubriese, y cuando tenía tiempo, se iba a una colina cercana a su casa a probarla._

_Durante Nochebuena, aprovechando que su padre no estaba en casa, Benny salió con su escoba y tuvo la suerte de coincidir con otro chico que también había ido a volar._

_ El chico se llamaba... se llamaba Jamson Trotter, y era un poco tonto _(Lily lanzó una mirada iracunda a Severus, aunque esbozó una sonrisita)_ Bueno, da igual el nombre. Resulta que Jamson le propuso a Benny jugar al quidditch. Su abuelo le había hablado a Benny sobre el quidditch, pero el niño nunca había jugado. Pasó que Jamson sólo tenía una snitch, vieja y sucia, así que se dedicaron a perseguirla. Sorprendetemente, Benny era un excelente buscador y atrapó la snitch muchas más veces que Jamson. Jamson, que además de tonto era un creído_ (¡Severus!) _se enfadó con Benny, le quitó la snitch y la lanzó a lo lejos con mucha fuerza. La magia se le descontroló un poco y la snitch parecía un proyectil de lo rápido que iba. Y entonces, de repente, se chocó con algo a los lejos._

_Benny y Jamson se acercaron con sus escobas para ver a que le había dado la snitch. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron al viejo Santa tirado en la nieve! Cerca de allí estaba su trineo, con todos sus renos voladores. Los dos niños se acercaron un poco más a Santa y comprobaron que la snitch (recordemos que iba a mucha velocidad) le había dado justo entre los ojos y Santa se había caido de su trineo. Y estaba muerto._

- ¡Qué relato más desagradable, Sev! -Lily hizo una mueca. -No me gusta.

- ¿No? Pues es lo más parecido a un cuento que mi madre me ha contado nunca... -reconoció el niño inocentemente.

Lily suspiró, se levantó y le tendió una mano.

- Anda, vamos a comer. Y no te preocupes, yo te regalaré algo por Navidad.


End file.
